


be mean

by diminishedmercury



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Rings, Consensual NonCon, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Galra Keith (Voltron), Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron), Xenophilia, i.... have no excuses, pre-negotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: "What do you want?" He manages to get out through the humiliation; not that he doesn't already know. There are enough clues here for Shiro to get the message. Galran teeth flash in his vision for a moment before there's a burning grip in his hair yanking his head back to focus on Keith's face."To claim a victory for the Galra," another shiver shoots down his spine at the look on Keith's face and he's ashamed to admit he feels his cock stirring between his thighs. "To take my prize." He's not sure how he feels about being referred to as a prize, but he doesn't get a chance to respond before his head is dropped and Keith is stripping his clothing in front of him. He's being manhandled into a new position now, strong hands moving him so he's on the floor on his knees, his arm still cuffed to the bed post. It causes an ache in his shoulder that shouldn't be as good as it is. "I'm going to lay claim to the Hero's mouth now."





	be mean

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, please!  
> the non-con is consensual- meaning keith and shiro pre-negotiated this scene and it is purely roleplay. All would stop the moment either one of them used the color "red." the color system works best for this type of scenario in my opinion.  
> lol, i'm always gonna write bottom shiro tho he's just... too cute... plus keith got that good alien dick and who doesn't wanna get fucked by that
> 
> u know who u are... this is for u... u asked and u shall receive...

He pulls against his restraint, grunting when they hold steadfast. Whatever the cuff was made from, he wasn't going to be breaking free of it with just his human arm available to him. His bionic was powered down, laying uselessly on the side table of the room. He wouldn't be able to turn it on unless he could free his human arm to press the button on the inside of the socket of his shoulder and that was... a no-go, considering how high his arm was cuffed to the metal of the headboard. He shivers against the cool air, naked and waiting for his captor to enter the room, a ring securely fastened around the base of his cock (odd choice, but considering his circumstances, he wasn't the one who got to choose his attire).

Footsteps enter the room and then he's looking into cuts of purple surrounded in a sea of yellow. "Color?" The voice flows out calmly, but Shiro can hear the care underneath it. He appreciates the tone before they would really be entering the scene.

"Green."

"Good," is all he gets before Keith is taking up his role as Shiro's "captor" strutting over to the bed with a grace that makes Shiro shiver. "It's a little bit pathetic to see the great Captain of the Atlas all tied up like this, isn't it?" There's a sneer on his face and Shiro can't help the flare of embarrassment that rolls over his body. He's right, but he won't give him that satisfaction. He remains quiet and he sees a pout pull on the man's lips. "Disappointing. It's more fun if you give me a reason to punish you." Shiro scoffs and he recognizes the exact moment that he shouldn't have done that when a hand falls on his bare thigh, a hiss leaving his mouth at the sting it provides. "That's better." A hand is pressing down on the reddened mark on his thigh and he can't help but to squirm away from the slight stinging pain it shoots up his leg. That earns him another sharp slap to his other thigh, a groan dragged out from his chest in response.

"What do you want?" He manages to get out through the humiliation; not that he doesn't already know. There are enough clues here for Shiro to get the message. Galran teeth flash in his vision for a moment before there's a burning grip in his hair yanking his head back to focus on Keith's face.

"To claim a victory for the Galra," another shiver shoots down his spine at the look on Keith's face and he's ashamed to admit he feels his cock stirring between his thighs. "To take my  _prize._ " He's not sure how he feels about being referred to as a prize, but he doesn't get a chance to respond before his head is dropped and Keith is stripping his clothing in front of him. He's being manhandled into a new position now, strong hands moving him so he's on the floor on his knees, his arm still cuffed to the bed post. It causes an ache in his shoulder that shouldn't be as good as it is. "I'm going to lay claim to the Hero's mouth now." He doesn't have time to say anything before the head of Keith's cock is pressed to his lips, a hand on the back of his head to keep him still. It's not human- not in shape nor size nor color and a thrill runs down his spine at the thought of having that in his body, but he shouldn't be so eager to please the man who's holding him captive. He shouldn't be, but he is. He determinedly keeps his mouth firmly closed. He'll have to work for it if he wants this. Keith, for his part, only grins before pulling on Shiro's hair hard enough to make him gasp. It isn't a moment later that Shiro's throat is full of Galra cock, the flared head pushing down, down, down, blocking off his air, his nose flaring as he tries to breathe around the intrusion. It's gone almost as soon as it's settled in the wet heat and Shiro is left gasping for air. "Color?"

"G-Green, fuck, so much green-" He doesn't have time to say anything else before his mouth is filled again, a hand pressing into his head to shove the cock as deep as it will go. Without much preamble, Keith begins fucking his throat in long, deep pulls. He breathes through his nose between each thrust when he can, but soon he can't keep up with the pace, forced to choke around the thick shaft, his tongue pushing out past his lips for lack of a place to keep it in his mouth. His eyes are ready to roll back in his head and his lungs are burning when Keith pulls out, his chest heaving with effort. He hates it, but his cock is painfully hard and he can distinctly notice the ring now that it's blocking off his source of orgasm.

"Such a pretty boy for me," He hears Keith purr above him, a hand stroking through his hair. "Do you want my cock back in your throat?"

"N-No-"

"Wrong answer. It'll be 'yes, Daddy' or 'please, Daddy' from here on out. Looks like you  _will_ give me a reason to punish you." The petting turns into a stinging in his scalp as he's forcibly pulled from the floor by his hair and shoved onto the bed. He groans from the rough treatment jostling his arm, the position from the floor catching up in the form of a dull ache in his shoulder. He's flipped over onto his stomach before anything else can happen, a slap landing on the back of his thigh. A whimper leaves his mouth before he can stamp it down. "Twenty. Count them." He doesn't know what he means by "them" until a hard slap lands on his ass with a yelp. "Count them or I'll just have to start over, slut." He shouldn't like the sound of that from Keith's lips, but he  _does_ and he doesn't want forty slaps to his ass, so he can only whimper out a soft "one" before the next barrage of slaps fall down on his pale ass. He's sobbing by the time Keith reaches sixteen, wiggling against the sheets and inadvertently smearing his own pre-come all over the soft linen.

"You can do it, baby boy," he heard Keith murmur next to his ear, his face buried in the mattress, tears leaking from his eyes. The next slap was harder than the others had been, landing on the bruises already forming and Shiro could barely get out a "seventeen" before he was on to eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. He was breathing heavily when it finally ended, eyes squeezed closed and legs shaking. "Color?" 

"Yellow." There was a warm hand rubbing at the small of his back, another petting his hair to calm him. He leaned into the touch at his hair, taking a moment to calm his breathing. It was all intense and he wasn't certain he could handle anymore right away, no matter how much he wanted it. "Green, Daddy," He murmured after several more calming moments and then he was being pulled up by his hair again (and fuck Shiro hadn't realized how much he liked having his hair pulled before tonight).

"Do you want Daddy to open you up now?" It was a trick question. It didn't matter if Shiro wanted it, but he really really did want it and the shame that came with that was enough to make him whimper. A swat to his bruised cheek had him speaking up.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Good boy," He was moved  _again_ and it should really be criminal for such a lithe, compact body to hold so much strength in it. He felt more exposed now that Keith was raking his eyes up and down his body, his thighs instinctively squeezing together in a last ditch effort to conserve  _some_ of his dignity, even if he was so far gone from that at this point. He hears the click of Keith's tongue, knows what's coming, and immediately spreads his legs. He doesn't want to be punished again. "Mmm, you're learning." Two hands come to hook around Shiro's thighs, lifting the back of his knees onto Keith's shoulders. A kiss is pressed to one of the fading marks on his thigh before he's lowering them both back down to the bed, Keith's head between his thighs. "Now, be a good slut and open up for Daddy." He doesn't know what Keith wants from him and it sends him into a momentary panic before a tongue is pressed to his hole and quickly obliterates any other thoughts that had been hanging out in his head. He moans wantonly, throwing his head back as Keith eats him out with vigor, long broad strokes of his tongue and nips at his sensitive skin. Fuck, does it feel good. He wants more, needs more, but he's still trying to hold out- he still remembers he's not supposed to like this, that he's not supposed to want it. He won't beg. He hasn't been humiliated that far. A tongue is pushing past the tight ring of muscle and he's practically keening now, pushing his hips back for more of the delicious sensations and he gets the feeling that maybe that was the right thing to do when he hears a hum of approval from between his thighs. He doesn't hear the pop of a lube cap, too preoccupied with the sinister tongue probing along his inner walls, but he does scream when the first finger is shoved into him without any warning, roughly jabbing into his prostate over and over. His cock  _hurts_ he's leaking so much, it's torture. He thinks this is all apart of Keith's game too. Making it feel so good that it hurts. He's starting to associate the pain of being denied release with pleasure. Two more fingers join the first and Keith's tongue.

"P-Please, Daddy, please," he's babbling and he's not sure what he's asking for. "Stop, stop, don't- wait-" He still doesn't know if he wants him to stop or if he just wants him to take off the damn ring, but Keith ignores it all, continuing to go to town on Shiro's poor ass. All he can think about is that cock now. Think about how  _big_ it'll feel tucked inside of him, the ridges dragging on his walls, along his prostate, catching on the rim of his hole. Think about how good it would feel to be bred, to be full of Galra cum. But he's still thinking about how he shouldn't want that and it sends a whole wave of shame over Shiro's body. His thighs must be clenching down on Keith's head painfully by now.

"I think you're ready," Keith practically croons, moving away from he must consider his conquest. "Daddy's gonna fuck you now." Fuuucck, does that sound nice to Shiro's hazed mind. He doesn't know how it happens, but he's got his face pushed into the pillows, arm still secured away from his body, with the head of that delicious cock pushing past his last walls of resistance. Who cares if it's degrading now? At least he'll feel good while it's happening. His legs are pushed wide and he's only held up by a bruising grip on his hips, the tips of claws drawing beads of red. He moans loudly when he feels the first of the three ridges push into him, stretching him wider. It feels  _so_ good to be this full. "Fuck, you're so  _tight._ " He can hear Keith hiss above him, a growl tinting the ends of his sentence.

"Daddy, more-!" He gets a slap to his rear for that one, but he can only shake with the effort it takes to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. He doesn't get to make demands here. He takes what his Daddy will give him. When he's finally, finally completely full, all he can do is whimper and cry. "Green," He reminds Keith, before he feels teeth sink into the back of his neck and a hard grind of hips against his ass. He moans when all that does is force the head of Keith's cock against his prostate. He's practically just humping into Shiro, the ridges holding him firmly in place, but it feels so good to have those ridges push and pull minutely against his walls. He wants more of it and he's crying again, sobbing, with how much he's leaking from his cock. He wants to cum so badly. Keith is digging his claws into his hips, raking them down his sides, biting at his neck and shoulders, anywhere that he can get to. It's good, so good, but he needs  _more._ He's greedy for it.

"Such," thrust, "a," groan, "good," whine, "slut." Moans are being punched out of him with each hard grind down into his body. He can feel the head of Keith's cock, already flared, opening wider the deeper he seems to go in him and he's desperate for whatever is to come next. "Gonna fill you up so good." Keith growls out and then he can feel the first of the small objects being pushed out of Keith and into him, settled down inside of his guts. He's moaning with each egg that's forced into his body, cum making the slide into his body slick and easy. He's got at least fifteen in him when Keith lets out one last groan and one last pump of cum into his ass. But Shiro is still sobbing from the pain in his cock, still leaking from both his eyes and his dick. He wants to  _cum._

"Daddy, please let me cum, please, I need it-" Keith shushes him as he pulled out, a loud whine leaving Shiro, before he's reaching down and removing the ring. He only has to pump his cock twice before he's screaming and cumming harder than he ever has in his life. He's shivering with over-stimulation as Keith continues to pull languidly at his cock, humming in apparent approval. After a while, it's too much and Keith finally backs off, moving to unhook the cuff and give Shiro's arm power again, rubbing gently over his stomach (fuck there's so many of them that he feels the eggs shift with his body) and kissing at his face, licking away the tears.

"Good?" Shiro smiles. It was incredibly good. But now he desperately needs a shower and some much needed aftercare.

"Yes," He hums as Keith moves to lift him into his arms ( _God_ that Galra strength really is incredible), and pull him close. He takes the time to wrap an arm around Keith's shoulders. "So good for me, baby," he kisses the scar that runs down Keith's cheek, "Thank you." He needs to get the eggs out of him too- they're making themselves known more now that he's slowly floating back into his normal headspace and he knows how uncomfortable they can be the next day if he leaves them be. "Shower, cuddling, and water please?" Keith just laughs quietly before complying with Shiro's wishes.


End file.
